


Pequeña pulga

by karake456



Category: Original Work
Genre: Family, Incest, M/M, Other, Parent-Child Relationship, Sibling Incest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6374083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karake456/pseuds/karake456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces el amor se encuentra, aunque no se desee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pequeña pulga

En esos calurosos días, se e contra a muchas veces observando al niño indeseado. Desde el oscuro cabello hasta los deditos desnudos, le veía y anotaba con especial atención. No le quería ni le odiaba, así que, cuando se atrapaba prestando le más atención de la esperada, desviada la mirada y las ideas a temas más agradables. Por supuesto, el tema recurrente en su mente era el del padre del niño, su propio hermano menor Carletto. En el niño, en Fausto, podría admirar la hermosura que le había enamorado en su primera infancia. Podría recordarle con claridad en el poco tiempo y miradas que le dedicaba a Fausto.

Los sentimientos representados en esa prohibida sensación seguían creciendo, cada día apretando más su pecho y calentando su piel. ¿Cómo podría considerar a ese infante más que un intruso? A su vida, a su relación secreta con Carletto. Definitivamente, nunca podría ser un tío adecuado, es decir... Carletto jamás fue solo un hermano para él. A su tiempo, el niño debía desaparecer de sus vidas, sin boleto de retorno.

Y, sin embargo, bastaba una mirada de reojo para atraparse de nuevo en los deditos de sus pies, en sus grandes ojos avellana y en la sonrisa que a veces dedicaba, cuando alguien pasaba. Después de todo, Fausto era la viva imagen de la única persona que le ha hecho sentir querida. Y a Carletto, su hermano, su amante, no podía alejar, por más fuerza de voluntad que tuviera


End file.
